Puzzle mystery
by ClumsyWrighter
Summary: Clive and Luke Goes On an adventure thet mai not be as safe as Luke originaley thought it would be


Mystery and Deskoveries

1 mystery in the maiking

luke where looking out of the window, he was bord out of his mind and after 5 years away from england and the man he konsidered more of a father then his own it was a wonder he had suevived for so long without a asual big mystery. It was norm for the man he so often prefered as the professor but culnd't be futher from the life he had whit his father.

Luce sighed, he had just got a latter from professor Layton seing he had goten another assistent and it wasent a person Luce didnt know. *he bether not steal my spot as his number one apprentice* he sulked, luce know the professor wulnd do thet thouthe but he was also sad thet the professor wulnd go into eny ditaled information of the guy thet had pretendet to be his future self. Luke thought bake to thet time so meny years ago, he were yust twelve at the time but it still was his last adventure whit the professor so it was remembrebl to him like it was yestreday. he lat his mind wander and culnt help but gigle alittle abaut how comvinsed he was thet Clives was his future self, Clives was way cooler then he was, atleast thet was how he remember him as. thinking back he culnt remember esaktly how he looked but he dint look at all like Luke did now, Luke scoveled at this thougth. he didnt dislike the way he looked, he culnt care less but he just wanted back to England. first time the afternoon he smiled, tomorowe he was leaving for England he had speared all the mony he could and he was renting a hotel room, Luce know thinks could go wrong in this plan but it was bether then to waist away here whit no friend and all. Dont get him wrong he had tried but the people here in America was so diffrent from the people of England thet it was dificuld to fit in and he dint realy like the activetys they were doing. he scoffed this thougths away, he had some planning to do for tomorow early morning. Tomorow was the day he wuld leave for England.

2 A puzzal to Professor Layton, from your abbrentise number one

Professor Layton was siting at his desk an early morning reading a letter from one of his close friends, it seid his son whent missing some time ago and thet he wherent worried becose he know Luce could take care of himself. Hersal however douted this was the cease, he know Luce's father wery well and he coulnt fool layton's hat of if he whanted to, not thet he hadent tryed. No, layton know thet his friend wher yust ektrimely worrind and angry at luces dissebrence thet he was covering behinde the cold words in his letter but layton overlooked it this time becose his friend had acvaierd him evidence of where he could be. he looked at the note Luke had left his father wish was as follows *Hello, father when you see this i'll probably be gone and good ridense. dont get me wrong i love you but i can't stey here where i dont belong i have gone of to London, do not sjourse for me thets the professors jop.

Love you. luke.* the professor smiled at the letter and wonder if Luke had been rude on purpuse, becose Luke had left a letter thet was for Hersal only. The professor woulnt be suprised if his friend would ignore the privasy of the letter and open it enyways if he wasent so angry at Luce for dissebering and leaving a krude note like thet, Layton was broude but not subrised at Lukes vit . sound avoke him from his thought prosses he looked tuvard the kause and saw an 22 years old joung man sleeping and he thought back to the last letter Luce had writen to him. Layton had been subrised by the curiasty Luce had eksbreset in his letter and Hersal was kind of feeling bad for lieing for Luke, he had told Luce thet he could't warighten abaut Clives in his letter becose he was afreid the letter could have landed somewere alse but thet wasent the only reason he hadnt wrighten in more ditale abaut the joung men and thet was becose Luce seem to be at thet andvenceruse age and who was Hersal to to take avay the opetunety for Luce to meet and get to know Clives himself. "humm..." he had a toughtfull look on his face he thought back to when Luce last saw Clives, it was not eksaktly the most plesent meeting, Clives had put Luke and himself in danger together whit all of Japan ( i meen London XP). he did not know how the boys would handel another meeting but it had to be done, Clives may not be thriled whit the idea but if Layton knew luce right he'll warm up to him, so mutch he did know. After all Clives wasent a bad person he only dug himself a little to deeb into the hope for vengens. Layton has opserved Clives over the mounth he had been out and the professor were insjarge of looking out for him and it didnt ' seem to bother Clives, infakt it seems thet he thought Hersal spoiled him by leting him stey here and not in jeil. he still seems to blame himself for what had happened...

an idea formed in the professor's head and rised to waike the yuong man up "Clive, i have something i want you to look at"

3 Puzzel number 001

Clives woke up to Hesals rekuest and was looking at him whit grooky eyes. after he got relest from jeil he hant had the energy he usaly had in the mornings but thenks to the profesor, he had gotten out urlier but only if he where under opsurvent of the professor for a year then he could maiby go chance for a jop, sbiking apaut jops the professor had help him see what he was good at and maiby he had a cjanse to asuly have a normal life. Some weeks before he got relised into Laytons care, he had visited Clives and bropossed a deal whit him thet if he could be under Hercals watch or someone thet he trusted for abaut over a year he could rienter susaiety. It was bether then he could hope for, it was more then he deserved and he had thought this a lot trying not to lat it show, he was kuite the good akter but he know he coulnt fool the professor, Clives was ennoied at this thoughts he didnt whant the professor to worry for him he had other things to worry abaut. the deal wasent the only thing thet they talked apaut thet day, Clives didnt whant to get out there becose of all the thinks he did thet katastrofik day but Hersal had sekured me whit a "there is so mutch 'you' could give to the susaiedy we live in Clives". Clives looked streight over to the professor acoss the two tables and the glass whit the saound holes in it whit a daoutfull look. why was he so set on maiking me the good guy, he had almost destroied Japan (ok ill stop X( the jokk is geting old) and he dint eksaktely treat the professor to a 5 stars stay at the big constrektion he had made to take revange. he srugged at the memory, why did he ever do sukse a stubide thing. "Like what a hedech bacose thets all i have give to all the guards here so i dont need my freedom fore something like thet" i asked whit a sakastik tone, i ment every world thouh i had no idea what the professor where refering to. Hersal had smiled at my question, at least he didnt take offense to my rudeness "no, thet is not what i where refering to but... i think you know thet your kuvait klever efter all-""yeah, if i was as half as klever as you are i wouldnt have ended up here" Clivers scoveled, was he speaking a little to freely but one look at the profeesor told him he didnt mind or was it only him bing a gentlemen? silence, they dint say enything in a weale and Clives thought the talk was over then Hersal spoke up "to answere your question earlyer abaut what you could give i have a desjudsion, and it is something i 'know' your good at... and how i know this is becose when i or i sould say we, as luke was whith me when we met, 'you' where akting like you where Luce from the future...". silece agein, i looked at the professor waiting beitsjonly and Clives wondered if it was someone else who seid this to him wuld he lisen... he douted thet "and you had me fooled for kuaite a waile..." i looked at Hersal in sjokk, he coulde see thet Hersal was looking away like he was asamed at atmiting this to him, it made him realise thet the professor where looking at Clives as an ikual and he warmed up to the idea of becoming a aktur and to aksept Hersal's deal. So here he was in abaut a mounth laiter at the professores kaouce sleeping, he had slept one it seence he araived here, Hersal had ofered to get a bed into his office but i seid the kaouce where fine after all it was bether then an emthy jeil rum whit a skuviky bed, lats not forget your houdrets of roomemates. "what is it professor" Clives asks "call me Hersal" Clive blushed. he did not know why he wanted him to be so unformal, hersal looked at me and he hid a smile "you are a friend and i have you under my care... not only thet but lets not forget it was me who got you into jeil" he smiled gentely at Clives. he but up a comfused face he had never blamed Heral for thet the only one he hade to blame was himself and he was smart enoth to know thet so all he could sey to this was " well, 'Hersal' you got me out... and now i have the ceance to show thet i am good for something" Clives seid a-mader-of-fagtly whis made him laugth and he righed out a letter toward him, wast it a letter for Clives? No it wasent it was a privet letter to pofessor Layton from an abbrentise numer one, i looked at it whit an open mouth but i quikly cloused it *he still call's himsel thet how old was he now 16?* i resisted an ugje to face balme whish woulde brobably be rude, he had tryed to have a little more strikt mannere now he ware brety mutch living whit a gentlmen, thet title had alweys made Clives unconfurteble abaut Hersal it made his own flas come more out in the light but maiby on day he could see himself as the professors ikual . "why are you giving me this professor, it is a privet letter for you and it is from your cute abbrentis and eveyting" i looked at him whit a fack sad face, hersal looked at me whit a smile and i could see the laughter in his eyes, he liked to amuse the professor it made Clives feel usefull to him. "i whant us to look at it together, i kinda have an idea of what it could be, if i know Luce curecktly" i didnt say enything at first i looked at Hersals eksbresion Clives had long wonered if the professor yust had inkredebley luck whit his hunghes. "ok, if your posetively sure" Hersal begain to upen the letter "i am" he seid. he didnt seem to pey atensiun to Clives so he culd look as curius as he wanted to, he could nerly remeber the little guy, ofcourse Hersal had showed Clives his letters and some where buzzles and the professor gave me times to disyfer the puzzles and send them to Luce, Clive wondered how Luce felt abaut thet and if he at all liked it he hoped so. Clives looked at the letter *yep defently a buzzle* he thought, i looked at hersal wondering what he hope to asive whit showing me this, Obiusly this was not only on but up to two buzzles abaut how to find luce as the deskripsion seid in the buzzle and he also knew thet luce wanted Hersal to find him or rader the professor as Clives had called him as luce, he grined to him self, he had indeed foold them good."its a buzzle" Hersal staded the upiuse whish didnt happen often but he werent ecektly seing it to clives so he dint answere, insted i staded " a buzzle to how to find him""thet is kuite obius Clives" i looked whit a frovn "you started it" i looked at him whit my eyes neroved down "wha,... oh yeah i guss i did silly me" he seid whit a smill, this moment was kuite frikuent Clives rielised he liked the pofessor very mutch, he was like a second father to him. and after a wail looking at the buzzle he gave it to clives and Before Clives reased fore it he looked comfiusly at the professor. "you try to solve it" he seid smiling at Clives like he was some kid thet had gotten a paiper full of math broblems to solve, Clives looked at him and seid "why me, it is obiuse to me thet he want 'you ' to find him" scovling 'am i sulking becose of the releidsionship bethin the professor and Luce?' this thought made him laught he was bing souks a kid. the professor looked at me whit a subrised face "dont you want to meet him parabs" Clives could see this was something imbortent to the older man but he wasent sure how to feel abaut seeng Luce agein, his heart tingned wish brobably left a hurt eskprecion on him, he dint know how to talk to luke. he did something uneskuseble wish could duel what happened to him as a kid what did the kid feel abaut him now, was Luce haboring fare maiby even hate toward Clives, if it had been him he wuld have hated Clives but this was importend to the professor obiusly, if it were not Clive douded Hersal would hever help him then, as Luke from the future or now as Clives, the person he realy was, he realised thet he had a loot to thenk luce for and this made him grin alittle. "i woulnt mind meeting him but... what if 'he' dosent want to see me, what would 'you' do abaut thet, uh" i looked at him whit a jokingly grin. sometimse the professor thought he could do enything and Clives alweys was sjokked to how mutsh the older man could asive 'saveing me foreksable' he thought looking opp whit a found smille at the memories."nothing" Hersals answere came out of nowere and Clives looked at him whit a wierd eksbresion he thought for a little vile on the answer and then he seid "then your not gonna find him?" this sounded wierd to Clives but then the professor seid something thet made the moment even more retikulese "yes, i wuld aksuly want you to find him" he smiled

To be continued

i am wery klumsy whit my wraighting arent i i do see a loot of flaves in the story so far like wrong spelling, bad grammer and stubid plot... for some of you... maiby :( ?

and i i now see why people are stressing over theyr fanfig titles, the tital Mystery and Deskoveries dose not seam right wen i sey it ugh...

i hope i am bing to hard on myself but... anyways this is an m m shipping luce and clives i know it seems like i am shipping clives and the professor but thet is not the cease Xp

also i dont know how far i am going to go whit the romance, i rate this story Teen but if i am able to i may make it M i dont know... also i am a grown women or i yust turned 21 amd why i am bad at english is becose i am not english myself and i do realise thet the story so far is pretty innisent for an mm but i like to do it like this so people culd get the feel for the charecter and meiby care for them before thinks get... you know nogthy teehe ;P

also if the spelling is rely bothering you i wuld love for you too send me somekinda webside thet has an english word book or something then i may get bether at speling, wuld abrigiate it and if i still misspell i wuld like you to comment if you notise one (D

thets all from me this time thenks for your atension Xp


End file.
